User talk:FlorenceSopher
I am rearranging this page somewhat to keep a Summary of major decisions. Please do not add comments to a Summary section! Start a new conversation at the bottom of the page. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 15:06, 4 April 2007 (CEST) PLEASE append new subjects to the bottom of this page! Deities, Blessings and Miracles (Summary) #Use Tunare as the style guide for all Deity pages. Solusek Ro is almost this way, except for using a list rather than a table for the Blessings and Miracles. I prefer the table approach. #Use Template:BlessingInformation and Template:MiracleInformation on separate pages! Achievement Abilities (Summary) #See Sorcerer Class Achievement Abilities and Sage's Wisdom. Make ALL other pages match this structure! The categories are class AAs and subclass AAs, the pages are class Class Achievement Abilities and subclass Subclass Achievement Abilities. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 18:35, 4 November 2006 (CET) Racial and Training Traits (Summary) #Any AAs that are still using the old TraitInformation need to be moved to AAInformation asap! #I am working on a new Template:AACatLinks that can be placed on all AA category pages that will link upwards consistently. New EoF Book Images (Summary) #In this hectic time, just take screenshots of the book texts and put them on a page. Add the tag at the top. Later, someone can transcribe them and flag the images for deletion. #We are gonna keep BookInformation as it is. EQ2 Spelling Idiocy (Summary) #Conjuror or Conjurer? Conjuror. #Sorceror or Sorcerer? Sorcerer. #Troubador or Toubadour? Troubador. The Evil Ampersand (Summary) Wiki CANNOT handle & in a page title! It creates a page that cannot be accessed nor removed! Use AND as a sub in any page name Talk signature (Summary) Here's my first attempt of a talk signature/intro. Would be nice with some icons etc, give me some ideas :-) Well, you've seen mine. On Wikipedia mine is kinda plain vanilla. I have seen some VERY fancy signatures there! :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ ) 03:32, 1 December 2006 (CET) :BTW, you don't have to put it in a Template. You can do it in the signature field of my preferences, but be sure to check raw signatures --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ ) 04:20, 1 December 2006 (CET) ::Flo means the Nickname field of 'my preferences' --Locano Aredium (talk/ )) 23:31, 14 March 2007 (CET) Some examples of complex signatures from Wikipedia I have changed these for my User Page so you can actually see them without the redlinks * Florence Sopher * FlorenceSopher * Flore e Equipment Template Picture I originally thought the new picture thing you added to show the icons was a cool idea, but looking at the different equipment with the same types and such shows that MANY of the icons are different. I don't think a standard icon for each type would work. It's your template though, so I will leave it up to you... --Cuksis 18:14, 13 March 2007 (CET) :I actually had the same thought that you did, Florence. I was looking at the template, thinking, 'Hey! We could add the little icon in the top right corner!' But thinking about it more closely, there are lots of different icons for the same type of equipment. I don't know if it would be realistic to upload every single one. -Locano 19:28, 13 March 2007 (CET) ::I Have some work to do on it. I want it to recognize slight variations in the naming scheme, but always fall back to a few possible defaults. Yes, it is not always going to perfectly emulate the icon in-game, because many high-end items have unique icons, but I think I can make it serviceable. Give me a little more time... --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 23:54, 13 March 2007 (CET) i know where said icons are in the datafiles, and have the photoshop plugin for .dds files so it wouldnt be that hard to mass dump them out, and upload them. just need how you want them named. then theres the issues of that some icons dont exist, they are just color shaded on the fly. then theres the "rainbow sheets", things like testtubes where theres 7 differnt colors in the datafile. even if you limit it down to generic items by type (ignoring like you said the upper tier unique icons) thats still alot of icons. --Uberfuzzy 00:22, 14 March 2007 (CET) :Hmmm, damned good questions. Lets wait until I get worked out how I want them done, or I give up and remove them. After all, IF the PAGENAME.jpg exists, it HAS the correct icon on it. we are not REALLY missing anything by leaving it out. I just wanted some default Icons for things like: Plate Armor_Chest, Hammer_One-Handed Crushing, etc... --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 00:28, 14 March 2007 (CET) Crafted Equipment I'm planning on adding some information about different crafted equipment to the database, but I'm concerned with the different qualities of crafted armor (crude, shaped, normal, pristine). Since Pristine is the most common, I was intending to make those items the main focus, but should the stats for the other qualities be mentioned in the article for the Pristine item? Perhaps with a redirect to the article for the Pristine item? -- Locano 20:36, 14 March 2007 (CET) :Everyone is aware that anything less than pristine is trash fit only for a vendor. I would not bother to list it. Now, if you feel you MUST you could link the lesser names to the pristine article, but I am not even sure I would use the word Pristine in the article name. Just the name of the product. Perhaps a note that the stats shown are for the Pristine product only. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 20:49, 14 March 2007 (CET) ::I agree, especially anything less than the normal is absolute vendor trash, and even seeing people wearing the normal version pains me. I'm also planning on adding some of the dress clothes that tailors can make, along with pictures of how they look equipped (especially important since the examine window tells you absolutely nothing about them). I think it would be fitting to create a separate category for them. Even though they are 'Cloth Armor' I think I'll put 'Dress Clothes' in the dtype field, and create a new category for them. Does that sound all right? -- Locano 20:56, 14 March 2007 (CET) :Yes, and be sure to use iname2 for the image of how it looks when worn. Do you need a new field for whether or not this item changes your TOTAL appearance, as the crafted and city merchant dresses do? --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 21:00, 14 March 2007 (CET) ::Um, I don't think a new field should be necessary, should it? It could be explained on the Category:Dress Clothes page? -- Locano 21:11, 14 March 2007 (CET) :::Good point, and good thinking! BTW, that would be Category:Dress Clothes (Equipment Type) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 21:12, 14 March 2007 (CET) ::::Ooops, hehe. I knew that! -- Locano 21:23, 14 March 2007 (CET) two of the places that you can get away with I was also thinking of placing Category:Mount (Item Type), and Category:Potion (Item Type) (both of which are very good articles) as Item Subtypes of Category:Charm Item (Item Type). Category:Magic Item (Item Type) might dissolve as I might simply place those items into the category Charm Item. Finally, I'm a little troubled by the categorization of four things: Category:Transmuter Adornment Recipe Books, Category:Transmuter Recipe Books, Advanced Alchemist Volume 39 and Mechanical Threaded Needle. It seems that the Transmuter categories should be merged and form a subcategory of Category:Recipe Book (Item Type). However, the Recipe Book category should somehow be closely related to a category containing items equipable by Artisans. I don't know what the best way to go about this would be. Perhaps the main category of Tailor (and other tradeskill classes) should contain a category for Equipment and a category for Recipe Books? I know this is done somehow for the Adventure classes, but I don't quite understand it. Perhaps you'd know more about how to go about it. Also, we need to have a template like we have for the adventure classes (eg , ). Hope I'm keeping you busy! --Locano Aredium (talk/ )) 23:36, 15 March 2007 (CET) :i was wondering what the standing precedent/example we should be using for charm(equip) items is? i'd like to get the rest of those crafter charms (like that needle) made, but need to know what to base it off of. :more specifically, what do the council of admins say is the standard on tinkered items, are we listing the whole recipe component requirements in obtain (ie Miscalibrated_Gnomish_Crosstrainers? or should we list the skill needed and link to he recipe, and list the parts there? ::I would certainly prefer to see just the class and skill level required to make it, with the specifics contained on the page belonging to recipe book (I think). I suppose the list of required raws to make the item COULD be on the item page, but I think it belongs more on the recipe page. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 00:49, 23 March 2007 (CET) :::Thought just occurred to me. Do we WANT to list recipes? Or should we just link the recipe page here to the match over at eq2traders or some TS site like that? --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 00:50, 23 March 2007 (CET) ::::Eqtraders database isn't that up to date. In fact it hasn't been up to date in a while. We'd be way behind the curve but my preference would be to have a recipe template for all recipes in the game and the finished products either placed in Equipment or Item templates as appropriate. (PS: We have a council of Admins? Where my secret decoder ring?)--Kodia 00:54, 23 March 2007 (CET) :::::ok, so on crafted items, link CLASS skill/level in BOOK, then if later its decided to list recipe details, we can list those on the page of the recipe book. :::::'''if no one objects, i'm gonna use the needle as a base/template and go from there on the rest of the charms (and probly totems too) --Uberfuzzy 01:48, 23 March 2007 (CET) :How about I make you a template similar to QuestReward? How about which would output "This item is crafted by a Sage of level 25, and the recipe is in Advanced Sage Volume 25." --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 02:25, 23 March 2007 (CET) ::that would be, in the words of bill engval, "awesome". ::also, i wanna know how that Provisioner scribed that Advanced Sage Volume 25 lol ::the first free day i get, i'm gonna go nuts adding stuff. ::--Uberfuzzy 02:33, 23 March 2007 (CET) :Done. Template:CraftedItem --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 02:34, 23 March 2007 (CET) vs resist links in Equipment template example line, but its an issue on all of them (i think) }| } vs heatCategory:Heat Resistance (Equipment) |}} for all the vsRESIST lines, you link the 'vs TYPE' text to the 'TYPE Resistance' article, yet its nothing more then a disambiguty page. *i click "vs heat" goes to "Heat_Resistance" *from there have to click "Equipment_that_modifies_resistances" goes to "Category:Equipment_that_modifies_resistances" *from there, i have to manually find which resistance i started at 'heat', click "Heat Resistance (Equipment)" -> "Category: Heat Resistance (Equipment)" *we have arrived so.... this is all on the EQUIPMENT template, couldnt we(and by we,i mean you) just change the template line to }| } vs heatCategory:Heat Resistance (Equipment) |}} linking directly to the cat (which is currently viewed its included in) --Uberfuzzy 20:54, 24 March 2007 (CET) It seems you have a valid point, yet I am sure there was a good reason I did it that way... I will look at it and see if I can remember why. :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 23:55, 24 March 2007 (CET) Charges? um, ok. nfi. this is partially related to the ongoing 'charm' vs 'charm(optional)' issue. but how do we express charges? and recast? i wanted to get going on the tinkering items (which is mostly all charm or charm(opt) stuff) and also the totems, but i cant figure out how i should be doing so. --Uberfuzzy 15:07, 26 March 2007 (CEST) :Do this for me... make a page, use ItemInformation, and upload an image. Pick one that has most of the problems you are concerned about, and then link the page from here so I can look it over. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 16:29, 26 March 2007 (CEST) ::shouldnt it be EquipmentInformation instead, since they are equipable? i went and made Totem of the Otter for a charm(opt) and got a pic of Gnomish Cyclone Generator of Ultimate Evil for a charm. also, how will a required skill (namely tinkering) be displayed? :::Ah, yes, if equippable. ::::i was thinking about it, rather then mold the current EI template to work with charms, why not just make their own CharmInformation plate? with things like charges/recast/reuse/optional_or_not. if you like the idea, but have too much on your plate, i'd be willing to do it, i think i (somehow) understand templates now, atleast enough to get it started --Uberfuzzy 13:05, 29 March 2007 (CEST) :::::I would rather keep EquipInformation as the sole template for equipable items, and make it work for all cases. If that means adding new fields and some switches to make that work, so be it. So... you need '''charges and a rechargeable flag and a charmopt flag for Optional. What else? --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 19:23, 29 March 2007 (CEST) ::::::fair nuff, was just suggesting/offering. casting, duration and recast timers too. just look at Totem of the Otter i dont think a rechargeable needs to be in there, as it is, only 1 thing that i know that supports recharging (the just added hoverdisc recharger) although that might needed to be added later. charges needs to support someway to express "1/1 unlimited" vs "1/1 one use" perhaps just and 0/1|yes/no 'unlimitedCharge' field. --Uberfuzzy 21:07, 29 March 2007 (CEST) (reseting indents) As to charges, it would just be a text field. I MIGHT suggest we see if the SpellInformation bottom section can be reused here rather than building casting/recast/duration/aoerange and all that into EquipInformation. We did this with AAs and.. something else. hmm... --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 21:11, 29 March 2007 (CEST) :this is why i suggested copying the current EI template and expanding it for charms, didnt want to muck up the EI with all this charm only stuff. i wanted it to look like the new EI that mimics the game screen.--Uberfuzzy 21:15, 29 March 2007 (CEST) ::not that it matters, as in the end, your an admin, and destroyer of templates, but i'd like to cite precedent of forking a template for specialized needs. TradeskillInformation. one could have made the argument that the tradeskill specific parts could have just been added to SpellInformation, but instead tradeskill'ing is enough different to warrant a separate template --Uberfuzzy 09:51, 2 April 2007 (CEST) Macrocommandes after GU33 I have completed temporarly my work http://eq2wiki.fr/index.php?title=Macrocommandes#Mise_.C3.A0_jour_33 I wait two or three week in case patch before rewriting all the text. Salut de France Jaclac Paladin of Storms :Cool, and thanks for the good work. I guess I will re-babelfish it and take another crack at translation. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 18:30, 2 April 2007 (CEST) deity buff pet template? (Summary) i'd like to clean up the Category:Deity Pet pets, but have no idea which template i should use. too many choices :)--Uberfuzzy 15:58, 3 April 2007 (CEST) :OK, I give. Go look at Underfoot Attendant now. Also see Template:DeityPet --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 06:50, 4 April 2007 (CEST) ::hehe, yay! i didnt mean to pester you as much, once again, good job. i'll get the others plated up when i get home from work today (if no one else does by then)--Uberfuzzy 14:17, 4 April 2007 (CEST) i call on thee, template master Template:RecipeBook and Template:AdornmentRecipeBook removed old conversation all things using T:ARB are now moved upto T:RB+a=1, and T:ARB is in AfD. still need the Category: } Adornment Recipe Books along side where you do Category:Adornment Recipe Books . its very needed for sort by class subcats and for adornment book separation. i had all the cats setup for when they were under T:ARB, but now they are empty once thats done, this whole talk block can be removed as its all taken care of. --Uberfuzzy 01:05, 10 April 2007 (CEST) :OK, added class Adornment Recipe Book cat link --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 02:50, 10 April 2007 (CEST) ::whee! i'm sorry for bugging you about it so much, i just spent so much time gathering and cleaning all the recipe books, , and ended up setting up the cat trees in a way that depended on that specific linking from the ARB, and without it, things kinda failed. --Uberfuzzy 03:00, 10 April 2007 (CEST) recipe book formatting i like how this looks Advanced Alchemist Volume 39 with the "Scribe to obtain the following recipes:" line, then an area that would take a *'d list of recipe links. i'm sure you can whip up a nice looking template :) oh, and that reminds me, the links in that book Essence of Baleful Smite (Adept III) rather then have a whole page for each actual RECIPE(not book), wouldnt it make alot more sence to link to the spell/item that the recipe makes? Essence of Baleful Smite (Adept III) and possibly (later) get a standardized recipe box template made (if theres not one) and use it on the recipe book pages for each thing? you wouldnt even have to paste said template over and over on many of the pages, as many recipes are the EXACT SAME. think of the sage books, its got a couple mage recipes, and a couple priests recipes per book, but all the mage recipes are the same block of parts, and the priests are a different but same block. the page be like "an ingrediant block then 4 item links, a different ingredient block, and 4 more links" granted it would probly take the recipe list out of the order from the book, but it'd be worth it to have ingredient data right there. --Uberfuzzy 06:27, 8 April 2007 (CEST) :OK, have a look at Advanced Alchemist Volume 39, Blueprint Safety Recaller, and Gift of the Golden Acorn. Also Template:RecipeBook and Template:RecipeBookx. use to load the example to a page. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 21:03, 8 April 2007 (CEST) Tradeskill Instance Zone Info Supression Hey, kiddo. Is there a way to suppress the various Zone information links (POI, Monster, Named etc) in the zone information box for Tradeskill instances? When the zone is clearly a tradeskill instance, there are certain links that won't ever be used and it seems a shame to have them. Can we suppress them just for Tradeskill instances to reduce the database and page clutter? --Kodia 16:35, 8 April 2007 (CEST) :Yes. I already have 2; notestlinks suppresses the testing to make sure the subcats exist, and nolinkbar suppresses the entire link bar at the bottom. I could add a test for instance=Tradeskill to suppress specific links if you wish... --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 19:08, 8 April 2007 (CEST) :Lemme see... Quests is used... so is NPCs... Maybe just use nolinkbar but then manually add the links to NPCs and Quests in the text below the box? :well, nolinkbar and notestlinks is only for IZoneInformation... exploring some more now... :OK, got it but there are a few gotchas... I discovered I had an error in the test link code for ZoneInformation. It should NOT have been including a value in the second parameter UNLESS patch=Kingdom of Sky! This is why some ZoneLinks were listing Islands when they should not have been. I have corrected this. The correct form for ZoneLinks is so when you correct older TS instance subcat pages, you will need to make sure the 2nd field is blank, and put TS (or anything) in the 3rd parameter! subcats for Monsters through Discovery Locations may be deleted for those zones. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 22:09, 8 April 2007 (CEST) effects vs list/desc i was wondering if you would be willing to have the EI template do a check for a filled in effects field and drop a Category: Equipement using out-of-date effects tag or something like that --Uberfuzzy 11:19, 11 April 2007 (CEST) Consider it done. Look for Category:Equipment using the effects field. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 13:43, 11 April 2007 (CEST) :as always, gracias. that should give me something to do for a while, if i get my secret project working, that cat should be empty in a a week. --Uberfuzzy 08:21, 12 April 2007 (CEST) :update: got it down to 600, if only i didnt have to work in the mornings, or sleep.--Uberfuzzy 08:39, 14 April 2007 (CEST) Someone is deleting most of my user page That's the second time it has happened. I noticed you restored it the second time it happened. --Ss 22:17, 11 April 2007 (CEST) :OK, so you confirm it was not you. I am going to protect your user page so that only registerd users may edit it. The talk page should still be open to all. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 00:07, 12 April 2007 (CEST) Stein of Moggok Disambiguation Should Stein of Moggok really be a disambiguation page? It seems unnecessary to me. If one goes looking for how to obtain the item, they'll probably search for the item itself, and look for the item page to tell them how to get the item, and if one is really looking for the quest itself, it's the same number of clicks from the item to the quest as it is from the disambiguation to the quest (or alternatively, they would know the full name of the quest and type it in). --Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ /images) 03:44, 12 April 2007 (CEST) :I am inclined to leave it the way it is, as it is consistent with how we do this elsewhere. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 07:08, 12 April 2007 (CEST) ::in following with the stated rules of "disambiguation", i changed the HQ timelink to have the reward link, link to the item.--Uberfuzzy 08:22, 12 April 2007 (CEST) Adornment Guides Florence, I need to talk to you about moving my adornment guide to eq2i. I'm sure you'll want to tweak my templates, but all the information is there. I've heard of Wiki bots, where it'll crawl one wiki and insert all the information into another wiki, and if you would like to do that to my adornment guides. :Would love to if I knew how, but I don't. :( Just copy them over, and we will take a look and decide together what needs to be done. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 22:20, 12 April 2007 (CEST) ::oh your with phoenix elite! you mean http://www.deadzed.com/pe/wiki/index.php?title=Category:Adornment this? thats something i've been using for a while now, was thinking of making an account there to help out. i've pointed alot of people to that.--Uberfuzzy 22:24, 12 April 2007 (CEST) :There IS an Export/Import function in MediaWiki... have never tried to use it, though. You export to XML on PE, then import the XML here and it SHOULD create/update the pages here. We can try. Export a small subset of them first and let's give it a shot! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 22:30, 12 April 2007 (CEST) ::I'll take a look later this weekend, see what I can do. One way or another I'll get it to this wiki, Phoenix Elite comitted suicide, and everything will be removed from the net soon - so I need to get it off before all my work goes poof. :::OMG! I am so sorry to hear that! At least get a full Export of the site asap! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 08:14, 13 April 2007 (CEST) ::::Florence, I can't import the XLM export into this site without Sysop privledges. Can you grant me Sysop privledges until the end of the weekend so I can import the adornment guides? Also, do you know a quick way to do a full export, or do I have to go to Special:AllPages, and then put each page on it's own line to use the standard export? :I can't grant privs. Only Ewil can do that. Put a note on his talk page, and better send him an email too. As to the export, I only every tried to do a single page, so have no idea. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 19:02, 4 May 2007 (CEST) ss's, wisdom, and resists. oh my! from Template:EquipmentInformation A word about Resistances: In-game screenshots of Examine windows will show you what the resists will be when YOU use this item. This is based on many things but especially your WIS. Another player, viewing the same Examine window, could see different resistance values. Let me say this again. PLAYER WISDOM AFFECTS RESISTANCES ON EQUIPMENT! The best way to resolve this would be to always look up the item on eq2players, as the item database there displays only the base value, not the value affected by WIS. If we have 2 pics submitted that disagree, go with the eq2players-displayed values. um... no, it doesnt. i'd like to see your proof/reasoning behind that statement. here's my proof. this is me, with the lowest wis i could get to looking at my shield, and an hat from a link. image:resist_proof_1.jpg i buffed my wis some, and re examined my shield, and reopened that same link image:resist_proof_2.jpg this is my roomate(70sk), owner of said helm, and looking at my shield via link image:resist_proof_3.jpg --Uberfuzzy 02:40, 13 April 2007 (CEST) :I may have mispoken. I THOUGHT it did, but after the issue that made me add that comment, I looked at the item again and I am PRETTY sure they really did nerf it. :( --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 08:08, 13 April 2007 (CEST) ::after looking at my comments, i may have come off as a little harsh, i am sorry if i did (i'm under alot of stress and not enough sleep). i'd like to ask what item brought that about?--Uberfuzzy 08:15, 13 April 2007 (CEST) Robe of White Scales - look at the cold resist on the pic. My examine shows the lower value, and so does eq2players --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 08:22, 14 April 2007 (CEST) :yeah, stealth mini-nerfs happen like that all the time. i can VERY easly see where you were coming from with that tho. eq2players isnt really all the best source for comparing, the database the web pulls from has A$$TONS of errors/bugs/corrupted data in it (it thinks a torch is waist/charm item). plus the live equipment data lags anywhere from 12hours to a week. this is also why i love wiki's, when small stuff like that happens, it can be changed instantly, not wait 3 weeks for the 1-3 people doing submissions to get around to it (*cough* that z-network)--Uberfuzzy 08:36, 14 April 2007 (CEST) linking for classes... theres AllARCHCats|Equipment and AllCLASSCats|Equipment, whats the proper way to do the same linking type thing for a single subclass? (create Cat:subclass Equipment include, and print 'Subclass')--Uberfuzzy 06:51, 13 April 2007 (CEST) :No, when down to a single subclass use WizardCategory:Wizard Equipment :you have to do it manually at that point. :( --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 08:04, 13 April 2007 (CEST) ::I suppose I could make to do it automagically for any SINGLE subclass. Tomorrow... --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 08:06, 13 April 2007 (CEST) :::oh... that would make my life(and next project) so much easier--Uberfuzzy 08:12, 13 April 2007 (CEST) See Template:SubclassLink Read the page carefully. The options are written very specifically. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 19:31, 13 April 2007 (CEST) Character Race Articles Ok, my brain isn't groking why this is happening and I know it's something simple. Why are some races listed as subcategories and some just listed as plain articles in Category:Character_Race? I've been looking at it for too long to figure it out. I'll give it another go after fresh coffee, but it might be faster just to ask you.--Kodia 20:35, 16 April 2007 (CEST) Because some of them have never been moved to categories :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 20:37, 16 April 2007 (CEST) :/*head*desk* Gah. I knew it was something simple. Thanks!--Kodia 20:41, 16 April 2007 (CEST) :now that they are all moved, do they really need to be categories?--fuzzy 11:05, 17 April 2007 (CEST) Template Error ? This happens to the output in the Named Template if race is Ravasect (looks like a typo somewhere): Type Insect{Category:Sentient] as example : http://eq2i.com/articles/The_Humator_Harridan --Xinturaia 10:57, 17 April 2007 (CEST) :me+caffeine=5am lightning fast typo fixs on unprotected templates--fuzzy 11:03, 17 April 2007 (CEST) :I do that error constantly. :) Thanks for fixing it, fuzzy. --[[User:FlorenceSopher|Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere] (talk/ /templates) 20:56, 21 April 2007 (CEST) class cat links in Template:RecipeBook and Template:CraftedItem can you have the class link put a :Category infront of it? --fuzzy 12:15, 17 April 2007 (CEST) It should redirect automagically as all the class pages should be redirected to the matching cat, but I will change it. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 17:01, 17 April 2007 (CEST) :Ah, no I can't. RB and CI call NormalizeCharClass for the class output. As all the classes are redirects to Category:class it will work, but it could break too much if I change it directly. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 17:04, 17 April 2007 (CEST) ::ah, ok. was just trying to clean up redirect usage, in the same spirit of disambig pages, if something needs to link somewhere, LINK THERE. and those 2 account for alot of them. alwell, i tried, on to the next thing on my list --fuzzy 18:45, 17 April 2007 (CEST) This thing, in particular, is a PROPER use of redirect, as we do not think about Category:Wizard, we think Wizard, and that is what most will type when they want it. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 18:48, 17 April 2007 (CEST) :This reminds me of a problem with the search function. Unfortunately it seems not to find anything that is a category, not even with "search" in stead of "go". I.e. i am looking for all monsters that are "Mechanical". if i search for Mechanical, it will not show that category. Is there anything else that can be done / changed or would it be recommendable to create regular pages with redirects to the categories for all the important categories? This would create a huge bunch of redirects. I worked through the double redirects a while ago and eliminated most of the stupid ones but that's a bunch of work. --Xinturaia 09:29, 18 April 2007 (CEST) :Go to Prefs and there is a place there to change your default seraching. Tell it to search categories too. :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 13:01, 18 April 2007 (CEST) :: Thx, looks like that solved it ;-) Still, i dont think the "regular" or "noob" user or searcher will change these settings so maybe the default could be changed? This might also affect not logged-in searchers and might give them better results? --Xinturaia 13:24, 18 April 2007 (CEST) ::I cannot change the global defaults. Maybe Ewil can... --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 21:04, 21 April 2007 (CEST) :ok, i see your point. and nice tip about the search, i never noticed that in the prefs before. i'd also like to share a point of view from the outside world. many new uses and/or passerby's dont use the search that often, because wiki searching (specificly mediawiki) has kinda sucked and was clunky to use, and quite frankly, is dumb. i've seen people start and the front page, and traverse 8 categorys down to find something, instead of using the seach. just thought i'd share that. --fuzzy 16:02, 18 April 2007 (CEST) Bless and Mira template issue Template:MiracleInformation and Template:BlessingInformation when the recast is set to 3600 (1hour), it gets displayed as "1 hr -1 min" --fuzzy 00:50, 20 April 2007 (CEST) :I have seen that once or twice before, but I am not at all sure I can fix it. I have looked at the problem before but could not see how it is doing it. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 06:10, 20 April 2007 (CEST) ::i think i remember seeing you say somewhere its got to do with you subtracting 1 second or something --fuzzy 08:08, 20 April 2007 (CEST) ::yay! who cares about elegance, as long as it works --fuzzy 21:23, 20 April 2007 (CEST) T:RecipeBook Template:RecipeBook needs a desc field, see Common_Deathfist_Thistle_Etched_Armor_Plans, please. --fuzzy 18:30, 21 April 2007 (CEST) :Done. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 20:55, 21 April 2007 (CEST) Bless/Mira template addition need: *quest required to unlock (yes i know this is in the "effect" area, but it would be nice to have it in 1 central area in the template) maybe need: (kinda fluff) *desc block for the flavor text? *effect block (so they are in the template and not in the open area below it --fuzzy 00:21, 23 April 2007 (CEST) T:EIx and tradeskills Just got home from my campout. I will make these changes tomorrow... really, I promise! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 05:07, 30 April 2007 (CEST) :here Template_talk:EquipInformation#here :/prod --uberfuzzy 21:59, 1 May 2007 (CEST) ::/bow /thanks /gracias --uberfuzzy 18:56, 3 May 2007 (CEST) :::Sheesh, were you camping on that page? :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 19:04, 3 May 2007 (CEST) Statistics i sent you an email, its working. hope that helps. more features coming later, new job = no time. this "working 40 hours a week" thing is kinda new to me, and its taking a toll on my free time and sleep (its been 10 days and i still havent reactivated my eq2 account) --uberfuzzy 10:12, 10 May 2007 (CEST) :I looked at it yesterday. Marvelous! Thank you! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 12:45, 10 May 2007 (CEST) City/Zone thumblinks to POI maps :I have NO idea what you just said or asked. :) Could you rephrase it, please? --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 05:28, 11 May 2007 (CEST) ::I am Charlie Clueless, playing EQ2, and I enter Neriak for the first time. I'm looking for a labeled map of the place. I go to the Neriak page, and I would find an unlabeled map. It's not intuitive to click the POI link in the menu bar. ::I exerted some Wiki-Fu and put an Image Map on top of the thumbnail picture of the Neriak POI map, so clicking it goes directly to the POI page, and not the image page. That's what I was trying to convey - people are going to look for POI maps of the two new zones, and making them easier to find is the idea. It can expand to POI maps in general, if you agree. If not - revision away. Rommie 20:14, 11 May 2007 (CEST) :::http://maps.eq2interface.com/ :::get that, install it. it adds ingame POI dots to maps, and adds maps for "indoor" dungeons :::and you can look from the web too. http://maps.eq2interface.com/map.php?zone_id=307 :::--uberfuzzy 04:10, 12 May 2007 (CEST) :::Hijack AND a solution to go elsewhere - I think I know my role now. Sheesh. Rommie 21:05, 12 May 2007 (CEST) ::::Huh? --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 22:22, 12 May 2007 (CEST) :::::ah, the wiki-fu is strong here, but dont reinvent the wheel. improve it! (so you can patent it as your own 'new' thing lol). also, having an image map of pois on the wiki is great, but most people want the dots ingame. --uberfuzzy 07:35, 13 May 2007 (CEST) :::::I actually prefer both. It is fine to have an on-screen map covered in dots, but the problem with EQ2MAP is that, as a zone gets older, the dots continue to grow until you cant find a damned thing. I like havnig a map that I can read in plain english. It does not have to be precise and complete, just good enough to help these old grey cells remember where what I am looking for is probably at. :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 16:54, 13 May 2007 (CEST) Halls of Seeing Page Florence, something is wonky with the Halls of the Seeing article. When I click on it, the article is displayed correctly but the rest of the page is in supersmall text. I'm unsure what is causing it, just a brief look at the article itself I couldn't find anything that would cause it - I think. I think it's in one of the templates or nested templates, but not entirely sure. Can you take a peek and see what's up? Maybe it's something on my machine that's doing it, I'm at work and can't try from home as well to see if it's isolated here... In the meanwhile I'll keep looking... :flo, start at the ogaming tag template, i think its in there --uberfuzzy 20:25, 15 May 2007 (CEST) ::I just went there and on my Firefox browser I am not seeing any problems... --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 20:26, 15 May 2007 (CEST) :::i see what he's talking about, i've seen it before too, try here User:Uberfuzzy/sandbox all i've got on there is the ogaming tag, and it does it, i can post some ss's if you like. i think its that div not getting closed if no url is set --uberfuzzy 20:30, 15 May 2007 (CEST) :I just looked at the code for and the div IS closed outside the If. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 20:34, 15 May 2007 (CEST) ::lol, i figured it out, and your gonna laugh. its not directly the ogaming template, but more of mediawiki being "odd". what ever voodoo it does to turn a * into a bullet is interupting the template drawing that box around its self. and something is overflowing somewhere.--uberfuzzy 20:39, 15 May 2007 (CEST) Potions, Poisons and Totems Template_talk:EquipInformation#Potions.2C_Poisons_and_Totems :--Steve Stair (talk) 10:25, 24 May 2007 (CEST) tradeskill template update wanted you to take a look at this, Template:UberfuzzyDevTemplate. here's it in use on the tinkering skills User:Uberfuzzy/sandbox/templatedev. with your permission/blessing/aproval, i'd like to merge it into the Template:TradeskillInformation. i'll also take care of converting the template fields of the current done skills --uberfuzzy 05:13, 28 May 2007 (CEST) Looks VERY good, Fuzz. Good work! You have the green light. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 07:19, 28 May 2007 (CEST) :thank you. after fighting with that all day, i have a much greater respect for what you have managed to do wtih your templates --uberfuzzy 07:26, 28 May 2007 (CEST) :Hehe... glad to hear it. :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 07:31, 28 May 2007 (CEST) Finally! A Solution to manually piping category entries! I don't know about you, but I don't think that "A" "An" or "The" should be included when sorting things in categories. For example, if you look at Category:Quests you'll see 100 or more quests that start with the letter A, all listed under A. "The" is even worse. Standard alphabetizing conventions say that we skip "A" "An" and "The" when we alphabetize anything. In the past, I've been manually piping my category links to solve this. For instance, for A Damsel in Distress is being placed in the Category:Quests category with the following line: Category:Quests Due to no pipe, it starts the sort with "A." As I said, that was one of my pet peeves, so I buckled down and wrote a template that fixes it for us. The only downfall is you'll have to edit just about every one of your templates that put articles in categories... Here's the fix (Assuming we're using A Damsel in Distress): Which will produce: Obviously, you'd pass the article name with ... bleh you get the point. Anyways, I made it, feel free to use it. --Lucutious 06:05, 1 June 2007 (CEST) Good work! There are actually only a couple to worry about.. QuestInformation, ItemInformation and POIInformation. I think that's it. Everywhere else we have always removed the small leading words. Of course, each of those three I change is gonna shut the site down for 30-60 minutes while it re-compiles all the pages. :( --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 07:23, 1 June 2007 (CEST) Wow, it's been over a month and this template has not been put to use. Are we waiting on something? I sure would like to see this happen sometime soon! :) --Cuksis 16:10, 5 July 2007 (CEST) Harvesting do you, (or anyone else that was involved) have any plans to finish up the Harvesting article(s)? seeing the sea of redlinks is kinda bothering me. also, Copper cluster or Palladium Cluster which template to use? --uberfuzzy 14:05, 4 June 2007 (CEST) :Copper cluster is correct, except that it SHOULD be Copper Cluster. Early on when I created the initial formats for these I mistakenly capitalized some and not others. Common raws are all lower case, Rares are capitalized. As to finishing the harvesting table, I have from time to time done some of it, but my intention when I started was to define HOW the pages should be done but to avoid doing ALL the work myself or I would burn out. PLEASE feel free to take a tier and finish it, but I advise against trying to do ALL of them at once. :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 14:41, 4 June 2007 (CEST) ::except some of the the rares are lower case. acrylia cluster --uberfuzzy 07:28, 5 June 2007 (CEST) :::Wow, really? Damn SOE! :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 07:32, 5 June 2007 (CEST) ::::actually, i think its only t7 rares that are like that. blame it on staff changes between expansions --uberfuzzy 16:22, 7 June 2007 (CEST) :::::i'm finding alot more lower case rares, i dont think your naming convention is holding. ok, this whole area is a mess, so much information in so many formats. its gonna take a lot of hack and slash (and some template modification) to get it all prettyd. i'd like to do this now, before all the harvest/nodes are added, so its less work, also, before t8 stuff gets added to the mix (although theres no saying if RoK t8 stuff will follow the same formats) any complaints? --UberFuzzy 19:28, 14 June 2007 (CEST) You will hear no objections from me. let me know if you need any help. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 21:41, 14 June 2007 (CEST) all*cats conversion is this Template:AllSummonerCats how you are going to do the others as well? --UberFuzzy 00:12, 11 June 2007 (CEST) I am trying NOT to do them all at once, as every time I edit a template at this level eq2i shuts down for 30-60 minutes (at least)... --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 04:12, 11 June 2007 (CEST) A suggestion for Template:QuestInformation I was going to add information about the Provisioner's crafting writ quests, since I'm a Provisioner in the game, and since this seems like the kind of information that EQ2I would want to have. However, under the "Difficulty" entry for the template, the current options (Solo, Heroic, Epic) don't really fit. I mean, it's a solo quest, but it seems more reasonable to define a new difficulty: Tradeskill. I was wondering if you would consider adding this as a "Difficulty" option to the QuestInformation template, or if you perhaps have an alternate solution. Thanks for your time and consideration. Piso :you know, i never thought about adding the crafting writs. well, i did, kinda, its on my planning notes for overhauling the whole tradeskill section.it wouldnt be that hard to add it as a valid option, but the "target" for crafting writs change semi randomly tho (esp think of sage ones) so putting in static information beyond the name, and coin reward would be intresting to do --UberFuzzy 05:53, 8 July 2007 (CEST) ::Well, if I understand you correctly, I don't know that it's necessary to specify the actual target items. I know that for Provisioning writs, the number of items doesn't change, even if the actual items change. Like, for "a difficult tier 3 catering order" rush job, I have to make 12 items in 8 minutes. The items I have to make change every time (sometimes I make Fayberry Wine, sometimes I make Vox Breath Beer, etc), but it's always 12 items. And it's always the same time limit. That's for Provisioner orders, but I imagine it's the same for all the other tradeskills. ::Piso Mojado 14:38, 8 July 2007 (CEST) :::i've got a 70 prov of my own, done far more then my share of writs too. the non-timed ones are twice (2x) as many crafts as the times ones, 12 crafts vs 6. what i'm more wondering, is it really worth having a page for every writ? who do we list as giving the writs? the status scales, so you'd have to list the white level reward (and deal with people complaining that when it was green it gave less), do we have a seperate writ page for "writ" and "writ (rush order)" ? --UberFuzzy 19:36, 8 July 2007 (CEST) :::ok, after looking at the questinfo template, i dont think adding tradeskill is gonna work, one of the things that makes ts writs different from other types of writs is that they dont have *A* single npc and/or zone you can get them from. the difficulty field is used to build category links like " quests" like "Thundering Steppes Solo Quests", theres no good way (other then coding it to not build those links if diff=Tradeskill) to add TS writs as quests because they dont exist in 1 place, they are game wide and not npc/zone/city dependant. --UberFuzzy 19:43, 8 July 2007 (CEST)